Ro-Tor (Earth-7045)
Sneering from his place in the sky, Ro-Tor literally and figuratively looks down on everyone else. Smarmy and arrogant, he enjoys sniping at the largely ground-based Autobots with both words and plasma fire. Capable of near-silent flight and incredible maneuverability, he loves a good sneak attack. In robot mode, he can use both rotor blades as deadly cutting weapons; the rotor on his back detaches to become a massive shuriken, while the attached blade on his right arm gives him an extra edge in up-close melee combat. He forms half of the Decepticon Commandos' air force, though he'd probably say he's the only good part of it... a position the ground forces are quite likely to agree with. Fortunately, now that he's back with the Autobots, all of that is now pointed against the Decepticons. In his downtimes, he enjoys taking a nice, hot, open-air bath with a good view. History to be added Powers & Abilities Ro-Tor= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Helicopter alt. mode'' *****''Propeller Blades & Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Has average strength & durability Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Helicopter alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Neutron assault rifle': can be mounted on the front of is helicopter mode. *'Tail-mounted sting-guns' *'Helicopter mode guns, missiles, and propeller blades' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Triax (Earth-7045) Category:Former Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:White Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Commandos members (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Super Soldiers